


对的时间点 (At The Right Time)

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: After finally beating yearslong battle with brain tumor, Jung Yunho is ready to embrace life to the fullest with his fiance, the handsome and kind Choi Siwon. However, Yunho's 'happily ever after' dream is threatened after meeting her fiance's younger brother who keeps insisting that he and Yunho shared one passionate night together four years ago.The night that Yunho had no recollection whatsoever though?!Choi Changmin, a celebrated author - the renowned 'Fantasy Romance Prince Charming' in the literary world, finally found his long lost love: the beautiful 'angel' that inspired his first bestselling novel series that launched his successful career.And now, one way or another, he is determined to win his elusive muse back.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	对的时间点 (At The Right Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change in later chapters

每个交错和无缘 都在潜意识挑选  
Every encounter & missed opportunity were subconsciously chosen

对的时间点  
At the right time

从前未来的关联 拉开记忆才明显  
The past and future are connected through our memories

你我都出现在最好的时间  
You and I met at the best of times

不然相逢到相连 为何像有过预演  
From our first meeting to our connection, why did it feel rehearsed?

只为时间是串起两人的线  
A string that connected us both through time

_It was him._

Choi Changmin stares at the picture on his phone screen. 

Forgotten was the humid weather of New York that had Changmin cursing his agent for arranging the book tour during one of the hottest summers in his life as he stormed into his penthouse suite, forgotten was his annoyance at overly flirty television host who just can't take the hint that he is not and never will ever be interested in spending more than what is legally required of his time with her, forgotten was the formal dinner planned in his honor at being this year's winner of the prestige Neustadt International Prize for Literature - that he is currently already running late for.

_It was him._

He had waited for so long for this moment and yet, now that it was upon him, his feeling is one of betrayal. 

It was unreasonable and unwarranted, but then, he is but a mere mortal. And human emotions rarely conformed to impartial rules. 

_It was him_.

Anger and bitterness at the irony of the situation drove Changmin into the kitchen where he flicked on the coffee maker, not taking his eyes off his phone screen. 

Four years ago he would have headed for the beer cans in the fridge rather than the coffee maker. Four years ago he could count on one hand of the hours he spent sober and aware of his surroundings. Four years ago he would handle his anger by drowning himself in booze and anonymous sex to help his loneliness, ending up feeling even lonelier than ever. 

However thanks to the man in the picture, he was no longer prey to such self-destructive tendencies. 

_It was him_. 

The laughing man who was wrapped in another's arms.

_It was him_.

Changmin's angel. His muse. His savior.

In his own brother's arms.

_It was him_.

Changmin lightly traced that beautiful face on the screen and feels a delicious shiver runs down his spine. 

Oh~ yes

His hair is of different color and he doesn't look as slender and waif-like as before, but those eyes...

Those eyes that are filled with the joy of life.

Those lips.. that beauty mark right above them like the world's tiniest chocolate sprinkle waiting to be licked off

That succulent lower lip that is just begging to be nibbled on. 

Yes...

_It was him_

His sweet innocence had not recoiled from Changmin's initial sullen assault, instead, he graced Changmin with his kindness, compassion, encouragement; and soothed Changmin's inner rage and self-hatred with earnest adorably clumsy kisses and warm embrace. 

Cynics might have a harsher name for what went on between two strangers in an anonymous hotel room but Changmin knows what they had that night was nothing less than to made.. no, _**created** _love, created the purest essence out of the nothingness that had existed before. 

He was already gone by the time Changmin woke up in the morning after, with only the faintest trace of sweet strawberry scent lingering in the room to assured Changmin that the night before wasn't just a figment of his imagination. 

" _You are worthy to be loved_ " 

" _You are valid_ "

" _You will be alright_ " 

" _I believe in you_ " 

He was gone but had left behind the gift of his grace. 

This stranger who offered him support, cheered him on.. _believed_ in him, more than anyone else ever had at that dark point in Changmin's life.

_It was him_.

For four years Changmin had been more than half in love with a beautiful, romantic illusion.. sometimes even wondering that perhaps that night was just a dream.. a hallucination conjured by his inebriated mind. 

But no. Not even when he was at his most creative bout could he dreams such an angel. 

And now, that dream is within his reach. 

Now Changmin knows his name and where to find him. 

Now he must decide if his angel wants to be found and if Changmin is willing to face the inevitable consequences of finding him. 

_It was him_.

Those sparkling eyes, that wide joyful smile suddenly seemed as if sending him a personalized challenge

' ** _Come and get me_** ' 

He smirks - mind sharpened and body tautening as the buzz of anticipation runs through him. 

After sending a quick message to his agent, he quickly goes to pack for an extended trip back home to Korea - ignoring the expected ringing from his cell phone, most definitely from his already stressed out agent who just received the message instructing him to immediately cancel the remaining of Changmin's book tour (he made a mental note to buy something to appease the man later, perhaps a nice bottle of Chateau Lafite would do the trick?).

He has a wedding to crash and an angel to catch. 

~ _tbc_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been searching for this one storybook that i've read a long long LONG time ago (when i was a teeny tiny child and was curious and decided to raid my mom's books cupboard). I remembered everything about it EXCEPT the author and the title.. and the name of the characters -.-;;;
> 
> So I'm writing this story; admittedly adapted to suits ChangminHo fandom, in hope that if any of you might find the plot is familiar and tell me the name of the book.. m(_._)m.. If you found this fic is too similar to the story, tell me. I just wanna find the book again and after, I will delete this entire fic, no problem..huhu... 
> 
> Some of you might wonder how come i could remember the plot but not the title/author~: I don't know.
> 
> I've always been that way. Like I'm so bad with names and faces but i will remember details of the 'story' or 'event'. For example, lets say someone will tell me names of their 5 siblings, 20 nephews, 10 nieces and each of these names will have background story in how their names were chosen. I will remember the details of each story but i won't remember their actual names.


End file.
